I Told You So
by dreammcatcher
Summary: InuYasha snuck around to see Kikyo for the last time. Kagome has come to the conclusion that she should only be friends with him. But what will happen when his true feelings surface? Will he be able to choose between the woman of his past or the one for his future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha at all, that all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi **

* * *

'_He's off with her again...he left me to go see Kikyo...Ha it's so silly of me to actually think that'd he'd ever even consider loving me. His heart will forever belong to her. I have no chance.' _

Kagome watched as the man she loved once again left to go see the woman he loved. Her friends didn't notice his absence, but that's probably because they have grown accustomed to it. He did it every time he would spot even one of Kikyo's soul collectors.

It was hard on her at first but eventually the pain of his loss numbed her to the point she hardly noticed the tears on her face. How could she not know that she wasn't even in league with someone like Kikyo...InuYasha made sure to remind her enough. "useless", "worthless", "Kikyo could've made that shot with her eyes closed", and so on and so fourth. But why does she still love him with all her heart when all he does is insult her?

It's because even in the slightest of moments he makes her happy. Even if its just getting to lay her head on his back when they are traveling. It's honestly the little things that make her happy. And it's those little things about her that makes her so pure of heart. She cares for others more than she cares for herself.

For example, the young kit that sit across from her laughing along with her other friends at something stupid that Miroku probably had done. He was her adopted son when his parents were killed by the thunder brothers so long ago. A full blooded youkai taken in by a miko. It was a strange pairing but she did love him as if he were one of her own. Feeding him and making him happy was one thing that he adored from her. She was a true mother he deserved to have, he only wished he didn't always feel guilty since his real parents were more than likely looking upon him and seeing how he calls her "mama" and she treats him as so. None the less he was grateful.

Then there was the taijiya, Sango. She was the sister Kagome never had. She had been very grateful for their journey together since she was before stuck with three males and her being the only female, it just felt much nicer having someone she could really talk to. The feelings were mutual from Sango since on many countless occasions she would bend over backwards to help her save her brother Kohaku from the hands of Naraku.

Miroku was the third and final male to have joined them on their quest for the Shikon jewels. The lecherous monk had always found away to make Kagome's skin crawl but he meant no harm. She knew that of course since his heart belonged to Sango the moment he laid eyes upon her. Kagome would go through large lengths to save him from his pending death of the wind tunnel in his right hand.

These were her friends. She loved them more than anyone, well maybe not her family, but they were absolutely second.

But there was always InuYasha...the man whom held her heart, yet always seemed to crush it in a moments time whenever it came to the dead miko. She did the most for him and asked for nothing in return. It had almost become a routine: they would fight off a demon, Kagome would almost die, they'd stop at a village to rest, InuYasha would spot a soul collector, run off leaving a pain stricken Kagome, he's come back and yell at her for being "foolish and worrying about things that aren't her business", and then the wheel would spin back around.  
She risked her life for him everyday and never once did he display his gratitude. It was always "Wench hurry up bet Naraku isn't resting!" or "Make me some ramen!" Never was there a please or a thank you coming from his mouth, but since she loves him she aided to his wishes like the kind person she is.

'_That's it...All I can be to him is a friend. Nothing more. Not like he'd want nothing more but I will just have to ton down around him. Maybe stay in my time longer and actually get school work done like I am supposed to be doing than going off on a wild goose chase for a man next to impossible to be found.' _

Kagome promptly got up from where she was sitting alarming all her friends. "Guys don't worry." She started to shake her hands to put their suspicion to rest. "I'm just going to go for a walk. Yeah, a walk. A nice long walk..." She turned to walk out the door.

"Well ok Kagome, just come back before InuYasha or he'll throw another one of his hissy fits he likes do to when you're not with someone." Sango spoke before Kagome was fully out of the doorway.

The four sitting around a fire let out a deep sigh.

"I really don't see how Kagome deals with it...It's sad really. InuYasha is such an idiot to let a woman like Kagome suffer when he doesn't realize her feelings for him." Sango stared into the fire.

"Mama is too good for that bastard anyways. I really hope she can find someone who's love will be returned. Like Kouga?" Shippo spoke looking at the group.

"Yes, Kouga would definitely make sure our Kagome would be treated well." Miroku looked out the window behind him, the moon seemed to be bright that night. "InuYasha better open his eyes before she will lose her indefinitely." Turning back to his friends they all nodded. If not for their sanity but for Kagome. Someone as pure as she shouldn't have to suffer.

* * *

She walked a long ways from Kaede's village, she approached the Sacred Tree and looked up to see the barkless area that held InuYasha for that 50 years. It still looked fresh, no bark moved back over the spot. It left a reminder to many demons that tried to come to the village that their fate could be the same of that of the half-demon InuYasha.

Not far from the tree was the spot that took her to the Feudal Era, The Bone Eaters well. It was almost unbelievable that over a year ago on the other side of this well she fell down on her 15th birthday. Never would she of suspected an average girl as herself to be plunged into an adventure as this.

It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful to the kami's because she felt blessed to have been able to see her countries history, made friends that will last from this lifetime to the next, and finding what it means to love.

Shaking her head of all the thoughts roaming her head she walked towards the well with her backpack on her back and stopping as she stood before it. Taking one last glance of the place she stood she quickly jumped into the well. The glow of purple and pink transferred her from this time to hers.

It seemed like forever since she had been back in the Higurashi shrine. Stretching she walked towards her house.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" She yelled as she walked through the door.

Mrs. Higurashi walked from the Kitchen holding a bowl and stirring something. "Hello dear! Didn't expect you to be home so early. You and InuYasha didn't have a fight did you?"

"No mom...we didn't...but I was thinking of staying here for a while so I could go to school." She sat in front of their dinner table and looked at boyu who sat next to her.

"Was that Kagome that I heard?" Her grandfather walked into the room and looked around almost like couldn't find her sitting right in front of him.

"Yes, I came home for a while. School is important after all."

"Ah you sure you and that hanyou didn't have one of your fights?" His question made Kagome's eye brow twitch

"No! We did not fight! Is it so bad that I wanted to come home?" By this time Souta came running down the stairs to see his family in their dinning room, but he seemed to not hear their yelling a while ago.

"Did you and InuYasha fight again sis? You both are so stubborn..."

Kagome then slammed her hand on the table before getting up. "No no no! We didn't fight! There's nothing left to say! I just wanted. To. Come. HOME!" When she finished her rage she ran upstairs to and slammed her door shut.

"Well at least I can tell the school the cyst on her butt has gone away..."

"Oh grandpa...you're excuses..." Souta shook his head.

* * *

"Why do they always assume we fight!? Do I really need a reason to come back home? Am I a burden here too?" Tears started to flow from her eyes at that thought. "I'm a burden on InuYasha and now on my family...I can't win for losing..." She walked over to her bed and climbed in not even bothering changing from her dirty cloths into fresh clean ones.

"Stupid InuYasha...stupid stupid stupid..." She let herself cry to sleep the same way she has every time he would sneak away to see the undead love of his life...

* * *

**A/N **This is my first angsty story! I'm not sure how to feel about this first chapter since I started to think about how the next chapter should go. But a story has to start somewhere ne?

I feel like this story will go faster than my others.

**Please** forgive any spelling errors and/or grammatical errors. Those **will** be fixed in time.

**Until Next Time!**

dreammcatcher


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha **

_Italics will be showing flashbacks _

* * *

'Its been hours since I was with Kikyo...damn Kagome is going to be pissed..._' _InuYasha thought as he made his way back to the village.

He had spotted Kikyo's soul collectors earlier and knew that he was being called upon.

And of course he was right when he dashed through the forest and found Kikyo slumped against a tree, the way he always found her.

_"InuYasha...I see you found me" The miko looked up at the hanyou standing in front of her. "Thank you."_

_"Of course I'd find you," He knelt in front of her grasping her hand. "I promised you didn't i? I plan to keep this promise...though it seems like I'm breaking another..." He turned his head away from her. _Kagome. _His thoughts faded to the girl waiting for him in Kaede's hut. He promised to protect her no matter what. But coming to see Kikyo left her defenseless. _

_"It's the girl isn't it? Kagome..." She lowered her head and smiled slightly. "She certainly is an odd girl. Tell me InuYasha, how do you feel about her?" _

_The question perked up his attention. "I-I don't know...I care about her, but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel...I can't let you go." He pulled her towards him with the hand he was holding on to her with. "I still love you Kikyo...that will never change."_

_Kikyo's head lay upon his chest and she feels it beating, it was going fast and hard. She knew that she'd never feel that way herself. She was dead. No heartbeat. No feeling of life inside of her. "InuYasha..." She pulled away slightly so she could look at his face. "I loved you once. 50 years ago. But my love for you has gone on with my soul into my reincarnation. My love for you has gone into Kagome." Her smile from earlier had grown, but InuYasha's face seemed to be in shock. Kikyo knew that soon all of her soul will return to Kagome once she dies. "There is only one way that I could live and feel the way that you do now."_

_InuYasha seemed to jump at the opportunity. "Yes! Whatever it is I'll do it." His excitement for the love of his life being able to live the life she wasn't able made his heart rate go even higher._

_"Oh InuYasha...the only way my body could ever return to that of the living would be if Kagome died and her soul returned to me." _

_Dumbfounded InuYasha started to back away. 'Is she insinuating what I think she is?' Horror took the appearance on his face, but Kikyo's didn't change at all. _

_"But I would never ask for you to do that for me. I have lived and I have died. I know what it is like to think you've been betrayed by the one that you love. I would never wish that upon anyone. But I need for you to do two things for me. This will be the last thing I'll ever ask of you, then you may be free from any guilt you have over my death."_

_"Yes anything..." coming closer to her he looked into her eyes. Her chocolate orbs showed no sign of life, it was almost unbearable to look into, but he knew it was Kikyo and he could stare at them all day._

_"I want to join you and your friends on your quest for Naraku."_

_"Wh-what? I don't know...most of them don't trust you. And what about Kagome? What will she think?" _

_"I wish to join for her sake. She is more unique than any miko that I've ever known. I want to help her realize her full potential. And I do believe two people who can sense jewel shards may come in handy don't you agree?" He smiled at her attempt at a joke. _

_"Alright then, let me return to them and I will let them know. We'll meet in Kaede's village tomorrow morning." They both got up from the ground._

_"Isn't it funny...the younger sister has become the older sister. You once called that village mine. How funny time really is." She chuckled to herself. The relief she had wash over her for InuYasha to agree to let her join was a great feeling._

_"Oh, Kikyo? What was the second thing you needed?" He turned to her before walking off back to his friends. _

_"You mustn't worry about that for now. When the time comes I will ask of it for you, and I will need for you to accept no matter the cost."_

_"For you, anything." And just like that he was gone. Leaving Kikyo standing smiling._

* * *

"Hey! Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Where are you?" InuYasha screamed as he came close to Kaede's hut.

Soon appearing form the home were his friends, minus a Kagome. This made him raise a brow. "Hey, where's that wench gone to now?" his arms suddenly crossed over his arms.

"She said she wasn't to go for a walk earlier, but that was many hours ago before the sun went down." Sango spoke up.

"Keh, that wench always going off and getting herself in trouble." He turned away and started to go inside.

"So how was being with Kikyo this time InuYasha?" Shippo was then glared down by said man.

"That's none of your damn business. Speaking of Kikyo she will be joining us search for Naraku. And I don't want to hear shit from any of you. She isn't coming for me but for Kagome."

"Psh, yeah I'm sure of that." Sango definitely was the worst when it came to trusting the miko. Kagome was like a sister and she wanted to protect her no matter what.

"Where is Kagome's bag?" He searched around and found absolutely nothing of Kagome and then that's when it hit him. "That bitch went back to her own time!" Standing up and stomping his way out the door all his friends looked at each other with worried eyes.

"Ye shouldn't be worried about Kagome now. She may have gone back to her own time for an important reason. She shall return by tomorrow I presume."

* * *

Out by the well an angry Inu hanyou stood in front of the passage from his world to hers.

"Keh, bitch can't get away from me that easily."

Jumping in there flashed the pink and purple lights transferring him over to the modern era.

The first step he took out of the well made him already worry.

'Did she leave because of me going to see Kikyo?' his dog ears slumped over. He really hurt her this time hadn't he? Shaking off the feeling he proceeded to stomp his way up to her home.

'Her light is on? Is she awake?' jumping up to her window he noticed that she was indeed in her room, yet she was asleep in her bed.

Scattered all over the floor was used tissue.

'She's been crying..' Yep he knew he fucked up. Lightly sliding her bedroom window open he stared down at the girl. What did he feel for her? Was it love? Possibly. It...seemed to be greater than what he felt for Kikyo many years ago. She was a reincarnation, yet she was completely different. More pure than Kikyo in many ways. Yes. He indeed loved her. He would risk his life time and time again just to make sure she was safe. He bent down to kiss her forehead when suddenly he heard her.

"InuYasha..." His eyes widened at his name the sleeping girl spoke. It's almost like she knew he was there. He wasn't going to let her know that he was though. Sneaking back out the window he took one last look at the girl before heading for the shrine for the night. Tomorrow he would talk to her and take her back through the well. She deserved any explanation. She deserved everything any more and that is what he will give to her...

* * *

**A/N** I am always so indecisive when it comes to each chapter. It's like I can picture what's going on in my head but just can't fully process it into words.

Well this was InuYasha's **POV **from last chapter.

I would really appreciate if anyone gave me some feedback on what they think or if they spot any errors. I tend to write late at night well early morning I guess since It's 3 a.m. here. ha ha

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

dreammcatcher


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!**

But I would like to acknowledge everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I didn't think I'd get much response to this story but I guess I was wrong!

_**I appreciate every bit of it (: **_

* * *

The sun shone bright over the Higurashi home. Everyone seemed to be bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning, all except Kagome and their unexpected visitor whom slept on the roof last night to avoid waking anyone in the house.

Staring out at the scenery InuYasha was amazed at how much 500 years really changes places. It was now all buildings, not trees. So many lights where in the feudal era the only light you have either is the sun or fire.

Suddenly he heard an alarm go off, it seemed to be Kagome's school alarm.

'Damn wench. How can she stand that noise.' Scratching his ear inu styled he heard movement coming from Kagome's room.

RIIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIING

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." She slammed her hand down onto her alarm and begun getting out of bed. "Going to school after a night full of crying is going to be so hard...I hope I didn't miss anything important at least."

Behind her window she didn't notice that an inu hanyou was staring upside down into her room. He blinked a couple times noticing her obliviousness to his presence. Did really not know he was there? Or was she just ignoring him? He soon got his answer when she begun to undress in front of him.

'Yep...she definitely doesn't know I'm here.' He pulled himself back up on the room blushing a deep red from the sight he had just witnessed.  
Couple of minutes later he looked down off of the roof to see Souta and Kagome heading off to school. 'Keh, wench can get this ONE day. Then we are going back to hunting jewel shards.

* * *

'Hm, I wonder what InuYasha is doing right now...probably still with Kikyo...or maybe he went back to the village. But why didn't he come after her if he did? Point proven he's probably still with her...' She was pulled from her thoughts as she approached her school and upon seeing her friends standing at the door waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri yelled out to her. A smile graced her lips and she took off to them. 'Maybe today won't be so bad after all.'

Yuka grabbed Kagome's shoulders and stared at her fiercely "How did the surgery go?"

Kagome stood dumbfounded. "Uh...what surgery?"

"You know..." Ayumi looked around to make sure nobody was looking or paying any attention to what her and her friends were conversing about. "The surgery to get that awful infected wart removed from your behind.."

Jumping back giving them a horror stricken look Kagome answered, "Uh..." Calming herself down she shook her hands to make her friends less worried for the sad excuse her grandfather had given them. "It was alright...uh very painless could almost forget what was going on."

"So you were awake the whole time?!" Yuka didn't look any calmer than before but more worried. Most surgeries like that require you having to go under and not being aware of what was going on at the time.

"No no no!" Panicking Kagome tried to think of an excuse for her to just run inside and get to English class without having to be questioned any longer. "Hey won't you looky there! The bell will ring soon! See you guys later! Can't be late for poetry you know. he he." As quick as she got to her friends she took off from them even faster.

As she came to a stop in front of her classroom she had to take a short breather. 'Oh Grandpa...why couldn't he just say I've got the flu or something.' Shaking her head at him she proceeded into the class room.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi. How pleasant of you to join our class today."

"I'm sorry Mr. Toshii. I had...er...surgery"

"Very well, take a seat so I may tell everyone your assignment that's due before the end of class today." Nodding she wen to her seat as her friends came into the room and did the same. "Alright now today's assignment is I want you write a free verse on any subject you desire. I shall be grading you on presentation at the end of class and with how much emotion you put into your poem. So good luck and get to writing. You have 30 minutes."

Rushing everyone had begun to write. Kagome's mind was racing onto what subject she should touch on. She was always good at writing, but this stumped her. Than a subject that was sore to her came to her and her hand began to move freely.

* * *

The hanyou finally decided to grace Kagome's parents with his presence. Oddly enough Mrs. Higurashi wasn't surprised.

"Oh, hello there InuYasha. How pleasant for you to stop by, Kagome is at school right now but if you wait a couple of hours she shall be come." Her smile to him was soft as it always was. She really was a sweet woman, always making home cooked meals for their friends over in the well, and buying InuYasha all the ramen he wants.

"Yeah, I saw her leave this morning." InuYasha spotted boyu sitting by the table and decided to go and mess with him.

"Have you been here all night dear? Do you know why Kagome came home last night? She seemed awfully upset." Her smile seemed to fade remembering how her child acted last night. She never wanted to see one of her babies upset.

"Yeah, I've been here since Kagome didn't return to Kaede's when I got back..." deciding against telling Kagome's mother his little rendezvous with Kikyo he decided to tell a little white lie. "from...err...using the hot springs close to the village we were at. But I came to find out why she left."  
'Well that can't totally be unbelievable...could it?'

"You guys didn't have another fight did you? She really does care about you, you know that right?"

His head slumped down at her words. "I know, but you just don't understand how stubborn she is! It's like she tries to pick a fight over every little thing."

She laughed, this was definitely true of her daughter. She got her stubbornness from her father that was for sure. "Well, it is always a pleasure to have you here. Oh! Goodness I just realized Kagome has forgotten her lunch. Would you be a dear and bring this to her?" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the lunchbox and handed it over to him.

Reluctantly he grabbed it, was she really telling him to go out into public? Kagome was always against it. He turned to walk out the door before hearing Mrs Higurashi call for him.

"Don't forget your hat! Wouldn't want anyone to notice you." With her soft smile he took off towards Kagome.

* * *

Jumping from building to building he finally had reached Kagome's "school". It seemed like a weird place to InuYasha, but that would make sense since back in his time only the rich could be able to have their children to be educated. It's an amazing thing where EVERYONE is educated in this time.

Walking around he came across a window that held Kagome's scent. So being the stalker that he already is, he looked into what this "school" teaches someone.

Mr. Toshii stood up from behind his desk, looking around the room it seemed that just about everyone was finished. "Alright everyone pens down. Now who would like to be first." Complete silence. "Well then, I guess I shall be picking at random." His eyes soon darted across the room and sure enough Kagome noticed they landed on her. "Ms. Higurashi, I'm guessing this could be a good time to catch up with the class."

A sweat dropped from her head. 'I am so not ready for this...' Getting up from her seat she took her sweet time to grace the class. Looking around the room she spotted every student staring at her. 'Isn't this just great' quickly drawing her attention she saw something move from the window. 'Oh please not him...' Standing in his full hanyou glory was InuYasha staring her down. Quickly she could feel the sadness approach her and she tried hard to hold back the tears. This of course didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You may start at anytime Ms. Higurashi." Looking back over her shoulder at her teacher she nodded.

_"Your voice is like a ghost inside my head._

_You whisper lies to try and hurt me __again._

_All time times you doubted me you'll see,_

_I was always better than you made me out to be._

_Not going to let you down easy, _

_you're going to feel it inside it's going to eat you alive._

_When I walk away believe me the pain will say _

_I told you so, I know."_

Just as Kagome finished she couldn't hold back the tears, so she took off running leaving the class stunned and her teacher highly impressed.

InuYasha heard every word...he could feel her emotions in the words. It was about him. Did he really make her this sad? He couldn't think of this now, he took off after Kagome for one, to bring her her lunch and two to apologize and to try and explain last night.

* * *

'Stupid InuYasha...why is he even here?! Probably to drag me back to use me...Why won't he just get his precious Kikyo to hunt the jewel shards with him? He'd probably be happier that way. No more annoying, pathetic Kagome to protect. And more importantly he could have the love of his life with him hunting for the man that ruined their life those years ago. Yeah. Get revenge together...Just leave me alone.' She made it outside trying to catch a breath.

"Kagome!" Her head shot up and her eyes widened. Why did he have to come after her? Was everything back in the feudal era THAT bad she has to be interrupted during school?

"What do you want InuYasha?" her voice was stoic and her facial expression was pained though.

"Your mom wanted me to bring your lunch you forgot." He handed her the sac and she sent him a questionable look. "Why'd you leave last night wench?"

Pain was now quickly changing to angered. "Why do you care? You were off with your little Kikyo why should it matter if I go back home and actually try to go to school that you keep me from all the time?!"

"Because you are the shard detector! We need you." His temper was now getting the best of him.

"Oh is that all I am to you now?! Just a shard detector!? Why don't you just get Kikyo to join and use her! Oh wait you'd never use your lovely Kikyo, but why not use Kagome? It's not like she doesn't have feelings of her own!" Tears flow down her face and InuYasha is staring at her stunned. Never did he expect an outburst like this from Kagome. "No! She won't care that when we finally defeat Naraku I can just throw her aside and continue the life I had 50 years ago before he destroyed it!" She couldn't help the heavy breathing.

"Ka-Kagome..."

"No save it...You know what InuYasha? I don't care anymore." She whipped away a tear and put a fake smile on her face. "I'm happy Kikyo is in your life. I want you to be happy with her. Y'all deserve it."

That had stunned him the most. He stepped up to her and looked down on her with solid eyes. He sometimes could be so hard to read. "You know what Kagome? I don't think you're feeling well. Let's take you back to Kaede's." before she could react he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!? PUT ME DOWN!"

"No. We are leaving right now. Tells gramps to make some excuse for you but we are leaving NOW." His voice was laced with venom. Yep he was definitely angry with her now. So instead of fighting she just stayed quiet until they got back to her home.

* * *

InuYasha walked into their dinning room where Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi were sitting. They took a look at them and noticed they had some major tension.

"We are leaving." He turned to Kagome with a stern look, "Get what you need and meet me by the well." The three people stared at him stunned as he stormed out of the house.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure grandpa..." she sniffed as she walked up the stares, making it apparent that she was crying before.

"STUPID FUCKING INUYASHA!" Kagome started to shove cloths that she'll need into her little yellow bag cursing InuYasha for being such an ass to her. "All I do is be nice to him...and he always just treats me like I'm nothing..."

Looking out the window she notices him taking one look at her before he enters the shrine. Drawing a deep breath and releasing it she heads to meet him.

* * *

"Let's hurry on back. There is a lot I have to mention to you when we get there."

"Woah woah woah buster, what do you need to talk to me about?" He turned to glare at her which immediately shut her up again.

"Just get in the damn well wench." She did as she was told. Slowly, but she got there.

The glowing lights enclosed them and soon they found themselves of the other side.

"So what did you need to tell me InuYasha? I want to know now before we get out." Ignoring her he jumps right now. "Stupid stupid..." she followed like the good dog that she was at the moment.

The moment she got out of the well she wished to jump right back in it and never return. The sight before her made her heart clenched and she lost all her breath.

"Hello Kagome. I suspect the trip was well?"

Standing before her, standing what seemed to be incredibly close to InuYasha stood the dead miko herself.

Kikyo

* * *

**A/N **Well I missed a day /: dang oh well. I plan on doing quite frequent updates since I actually know how I want this story to go.

Leave any feedback or tell me what you think of this so far (: I'm starting pretty slow but I think it'll speed up from here!

**Told you so - Cassadee Pope was Kagome's "poem" **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

dreammcatcher


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha**

So I'd like to address something to all my fellow readers, I **DO NOT** appreciate rude reviews. I appreciate criticism in any form that will HELP me as a writer and not almost tear me down.

I want to also thank all of you who do like my work and I appreciate the guest review that gave me ideas for chapters to come.

So **PLEASE** if you can help me by telling me if I've misspelled or my grammar is off **TELL ME** and and I will gladly fix it.

TOO MAKE CLEAR! This is NOT an Inu/Kik fic. InuYasha is just a bit oblivious and Kagome is just too stubborn to admit her feelings to him.

Don't tear people apart for their mistakes. 3

* * *

Kagome looked at the sight in front of her. Why the hell did he drag her back just to be with Kikyo? He did he just enjoy always seeing her in pain or something?

She turned around to jump back into the well but once she got one leg over the edge she felt a strong hand grasping her forearm tightly, this kind of aggressiveness from him definitely surprised her.

'The hell is his problem? I'm learning to give him his alone time with Kikyo and yet he is trying to force me to watch? UGH! I can't take this any longer.'

"InuYasha I suggest you let me go or else..."

"No. You're not going back wench. We are going back to hunting shards and Kikyo is coming with us." He turned to walk back and stand beside the undead miko. Kagome sent him a shocked look. He could see the tears beginning to form, but before he could speak, the silent woman next to him beat him to it.

"I do not come for InuYasha." This caught both of their attentions. "I come to help you on your search as well as helping you develop your miko powers. Kagome, I know you don't realize it yet but are much more powerful than you seem. Even more so than I. I only wish to help. I've grown tired of trying to kill what I know I will be unable to. So please, allow me to join your group on your quest."

Kagome was going over what she was just told in her head. On one hand it really would be beneficial to have her help. She could be a second set of eyes to detect jewel shards. But then there was InuYasha...why need a second set of eyes when you have perfectly good ones in the woman that you love? He promised to protect Kikyo and Kagome, but how will he be able to protect both if they both get into trouble while traveling all together?

She already knew that he'd go to save Kikyo in a heartbeat before he thought twice about her. And with that thought she could feel her heart slightly breaking.

Glancing over at InuYasha she could see the stern look in his eyes. It was almost like he WAS saying "It's either she goes with us or We go WITHOUT you." So if it made him happy to have Kikyo join them then who was she to say no?

"Fine..." Kagome lifted her leg back over the well and started to walk towards the village. Ignoring the two that followed behind her.

"Hey wench! I'm talking to you!" He received no answer and that was seriously starting to piss him off.

"Leave her be InuYasha. She is clearly upset with my addition and I don't blame her. Seeing the man you love with the woman that he hold affection to would hurt a lot for me too." She lowered her head because she did feel the same as Kagome. She loved InuYasha, almost more so than she did 50 years ago. But she knew Kagome loved him more, and InuYasha has been with the girl for over a year searching for all the sacred jewels together. They've had to have gotten closer than she and InuYasha ever were.

"Good thing you don't have to know that." He pulled the woman close to his side and they both felt the darkness radiate off of Kagome as she stormed off faster to get to her friends. InuYasha felt a pang of guilt since he did care for Kagome a lot but she KNEW that he loved Kikyo and would do anything to help her. And if helping Kagome and being with him meant it helped her than by kami he would do it.

* * *

They reached the village and Kagome could see her little kit playing Kirara near the fields. It felt good to be back with the people who actually cared for her.

Thinking about what probably happened in the short period of time will make her happy, even though it's always the same.

Miroku gropes Sango.

Sango screams "HENTAI!" and beats him with either he hand or her Hiraikotsu.

Shippo would end up saying "I told you not to touch her" while rolling around laughing.

But, according to Sango it was different since Kikyo showed up. Everyone was a bit on edge and waited impatiently for Kagome's return to hear her input on the whole situation.

"Kagome, are you alright?" She looked up to see her best friend staring at her from across the hut.

"Oh uh, yeah I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind at the moment." Eyes wondered to the door with a sullen look. Sango knew that Kagome wasn't fine. She was being eaten alive on the inside. InuYasha must've done something awful telling her that Kikyo will be joining their journey. She was pulled from her thoughts when three new occupants entered the hut.

"Wench! The hell did I say about ignoring me?!" InuYasha snarled but was quickly taken aback along with everyone else that had just walked in that consisted of Miroku and Kikyo, upon seeing her face.

Her glossy brown eyes caught the attention she didn't want, and without saying a word she got up from the corner she sat at and made her way to the door.

"What did I say!?" Turning to catch Kagome's arm once again like he did earlier he got an unexpected surprise.

"**Osuwari! ****Osuwari! ****Osuwari!"** And just like she planned she left the hut with a dark aura engulfed Kagome and frightened the lot.

"InuYasha." Kikyo was the first to really speak up when the spell had finally worn off and he just mumbled "fucking wench..." under his breath. "Are those beads of subjugation around your neck?"

"Yeah, and that fucking wench likes to take advantage over them all the damn time."

"InuYasha! Don't speak of Kagome like that!" Sango spat.

"InuYasha...those beads...they were originally supposed to be put on you by myself 50 years ago." All heads turned to the miko.

"Y-You were going to put them on me?!"

"You have to understand all those years ago the village still feared you and I didn't know you well enough to trust you. But the day that I was going to put them on there was something holding me back, it felt as if I should trust you and get to know you better. And I did. I am happy that I didn't hold you against your will, but you have to understand were Kagome is coming from. She has saved you before with them once before am I correct?"

"Keh"

"They have Lady Kikyo." She turned to the Monk. "When InuYasha's youkai power fully came out he didn't see straight. He didn't know allies from enemies. This is why he mustn't part from the Tessaiga."

"Interesting. Very Interesting..." Kikyo walked over to the spot Kagome was sitting moments prior and sat and started to think.

* * *

"Stupid InuYasha...Why does he have to be so cruel towards me? What have I done that is so awful for him to hate me?" Kagome walked through the woods thinking and talking to herself wondering how fate has thrown this curve ball. She was a good girl wasn't she? She took care of others before herself, she saved the woman of the man she loved with out questions, even took an orphaned youkai as her own, so why has the kami's done this to her?

Too bad she couldn't ask them herself.

There was a sudden shift in the air and Kagome could clearly see jewel shards...

Wait

Two?

'Oh no...'

"Hello to you Kagome."

"Oh hey Kouga." His smile to her always made her feel a slight bit happy. Knowing there was at least someone of the male species that would do absolutely anything for her. "What brings you around here?"

"Well, I was around and I smelled your scent and thought I'd come see my woman." He gave her a toothy smirk that caused her to finally smile. "So where's dog breath? Why'd he leave me woman out here alone to be taken?!"

"He didn't leave me..he...er...is back in the village...with Kikyo..." As quick as the smile was there, it disappeared. This unsettled Kouga sending a rage through him.

"WHAT?! C'mon Kagome lets get you back to the village so you can get your stuff and you are coming with me."

"Kouga that doesn't sound like the best id- AHHHHH!" He swiftly picked her up bridal style and made their way back to the village. Kouga relished the fact he held the woman of his affections in his arms. Almost like she was meant to be there.

They approached Kaede's hut and could easily hear InuYasha bitching and moaning over where "The Wench" ran off to and just as Kagome and Kouga stopped he ran outside glaring down the wolf youkai.

"The hell is he doing here?" InuYasha spoke pointing a finger at the wolf carrying Kagome.

"Well mutt boy I'm here to take my woman back to our pack so she can get away from the likes of you!"

"Like hell you are! Kagome get your ass over here!"

"What's that noise?" Miroku with a Shippo on shoulder walked out along with a curious Sango.

"Kagome? Why is Kouga holding you?" Sango quirked a brow at her friend, and in return Kagome had a sheepish grin.

But before she could speak the wolf spoke for her, "Well I found my woman wondering alone in the woods to be taken by any demon while you mutt sat here with you dead bitch!"

"Kouga, please don't-," Kagome was cut off by InuYasha rushing Kouga not even thinking of Kagome in the wolfs arms. Luckily Kouga's reflexes were fast enough to set Kagome down and get her out of the line of fire.

"INUYASHA!" All turned to look at the voice that screamed the hanyou's name. "That is quite enough. Kagome was upset and Kouga brought her back without her being harmed. Can't you see how upset you have caused her?" He turned to look at Kagome. He is just now noticing that her eyes didn't have the same twinkle that they normally had. "I told you, I came here for Kagome's sake." She then turned to Kouga. "I do not plan to hurt her in anyway. So please don't speak of me in such a manner as if I do not have feelings. I may be clay and bones but the souls in me have feelings an emotions just as you do."

Kagome walked towards Kagome, every ones eyes now on her. "Thank you Kikyo." She turned to look at a shocked Sango. "Sango, would you like to go to the springs with Kikyo and I? That is if it's alright with you." Her stare was back to where it begun.

"I would be honored."

"Oh and Kouga?" Said man turned and ran to Kagome, hands now engulfing hers.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I can't go back to your pack with you." His eyes widened and he was about to throw a fit until, "I would rather you joined us. I'll need someone to carry me now that Kikyo is here." She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Anything for my woman." He bent down to kiss her when...

"No way in hell is he coming with us!" InuYasha was fuming, glaring hard at the futuristic miko.

"Yes he is InuYasha. You can carry Kikyo but I will need to get around to and Kouga is more than happy to take care of me where you fail." His head dropped at the fact he is failing at his promise to protect her. She walked over to the other females of the group. "Now, you boys get along and we will be back later." And without another word they were gone.

"Stupid Kagome..." InuYasha started to walk to the hut when he heard.

"**Osuwari!" **

* * *

**A/N** So I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I plan on get going faster with these updates but there is a chapter or two that I won't know what to write cause I already have a pre-written chapter that I think will be a huge turning point if not sooner tbh.

If I didn't scare you off earlier leave a review, tell me what you think, I appreciate the feedback!

**So until next time! **

dreammcatcher


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha as previously stated.**

I want to say **Thank You!** To all my reviews from last chapter. I was not expecting that many reviews and surprisingly no flames.

I'm sorry if there are any errors throughout the story. I think once I finish it I will go back and check anything and everything that seems messed up. Granted I should do that while all of you are reading it but I'm not really sure if I've stated this or not but I only really get inspiration to write around 2 in the morning so I'm more than likely disoriented lol

**But the show must go on!**

* * *

It had been a week of traveling for the group. Many awkward silences were shared among the 8 travelers. Kagome and InuYasha never spoke though he attempted to get near her to do so Kikyo would just grab onto his arm and shake her head. She knew Kagome still wasn't fully comfortable with her presence and she couldn't blame her. But Kikyo had a plan and it would work out for the both of them.

The night sky was illuminated with bright stars tonight. Kagome sat by herself away from the camp her friends had set and stared at the stars. In her time it seemed next to impossible to see. She really enjoyed being in the feudal times. It was a stress reliever from school, family, and even her nosy friends. She plopped down and smiled toward the heavens. She was in the past with the friends- no, family she loved the most. They may be very different but they were like a puzzle that just fit. 6 friends that stuck together through very tough times, and now there were two new additions.

'Kikyo'

The miko that lived before her. Kagome couldn't say that she hated her cause that would be an awful thing to say to someone who wants to help you.

Before she could think anymore the same person she was thinking of sat down slowly right next to her. Still laying on the ground she turned her head so that she was looking up at her.

"You know, every one worries about you." She looked at the stars with her stony expression. Kagome always wondered, would they look more a like if she smiled?

"I figured. They shouldn't though. I may not know what these powers I hold that you are talking about but I can handle myself just fine." In a quick instant she thought she saw something that she was thinking of earlier.

Kikyo, even if it was just a couple millimeters, smiled.

"You have so much spirit. I don't see how you can do it. Even when I was alive I was nothing like you. Being the miko that had her duty to her village was almost too much for me t handle. You see this is one reason I wanted InuYasha to become human with the Shikon jewel."

A spark of interest came from Kagome and from far away, InuYasha too.

"With a selfless wish the Shikon can disappear forever. And I thought at the time the selfless wish was for love for a lonely hanyou and miko to be together without worries. I would be a normal woman, just with spiritual powers, and InuYasha wouldn't be a half-breed."

InuYasha flinched at the word. When he had first met Kikyo that was all she would call him until he told her his name.

Kikyo laid down beside Kagome. She was so different now than from when Kagome first met her. She seemed more at peace with herself and it's like the soul that was taken from Kagome shone through. Kikyo's old self was slowly returning.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...That possibly when everyone goes to sleep...that you could teach me more about this power that I have? It could be good bonding time." The slight smile Kagome saw earlier grew at her question.

"If that is what you want. I would quite enjoy learning more about you. You really are one interesting person Kagome."

Kagome squealed and tackled her with a huge hug. All Kikyo could think about was 'Is this what it is like to have a friend?' and genitally hugged her reincarnation back.

Back at the came a certain hanyou was listening intently. 'Keh, like hell am I letting you two out of my sight!'

* * *

Hours had gone by and it seemed as though everyone was asleep. Kirara lay curled up with Shippo while he lay in Kagome's sleeping bag.

Sango and Miroku probably had the funniest of positions. Sango lay on the soft grass while one hand lay on Miroku's face. He lay behind her with his hand laying upon her rear and a smile upon his face. The sight made Kagome giggle.

Kouga lay against the tree that InuYasha lay in.

Kagome glanced over at Kikyo and both nodded to each other in agreement. They stood up and started to make their way towards the wooded area so they could be alone and far from the group.

InuYasha opened one eye and spotted the girls trying to escape his vision. He jumped down from the branch that he was perched on and glanced over at the wolf youkai and debated on waking him up for Kagome's sake. Shaking his head he quickly decided against it for the girls could get further away.

They made their way until Kikyo stopped and stood in an empty area. "This is where we shall start." Kagome stopped and turned around. "Alright. I want you to sit down and get in a comfortable enough position."

Kagome proceeded to do so with her legs crossed she drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright. What do I need to now?"

"Now? Now I tell you something that I learned before I came to join your group."

Kagome gave her a confused look as Kikyo sat down couple meters away from her sitting in the same style.

"A couple moons ago I came upon a cave, and within that cave was a woman in closed with stone along with many demons. She is an old miko from many, many years ago. She is the creator of the Shikon Jewel. Her name was Midoriko. Have you ever wondered how we have such great power? It's true most miko's do have sacred powers, but us? We have the power from the Shikon miko herself. Kagome you are the reincarnation of I. And I, Kikyo am the reincarnation of Midoriko." Kagome's eyes shot wide. "It was hard to believe, but she came to me some how inside of the cave and told me everything. She also told me how even as pure as I was, I would've given into an impure wish, the one I was going to do for InuYasha. But you, you are the only one who can bring the jewel back together and wish it away."

"B-But I don't know the one true wish!" She started to shake. This seemed to be too much pressure for one ordinary girl.

"You will know in time. That is why I am here. To help you accomplish this goal. Now since you know everything now, it is time to release the power you hold inside..."

* * *

Further enough away InuYasha used his nose to try and find the two sneaky wenches. 'Where the hell could they be?' Finally after searching for a good 10 minutes he caught the scent of grave yard soil. 'Kikyo...' And he took off.

The sight before him made him stop in his tracks. The woman of his affections and the woman he loved from his past both illuminated with spiritual power. He quickly hid behind a tree so neither would notice him and he listened intently to their conversation.

* * *

Kikyo spoke "Good, do you feel the energy flowing throughout your whole body?" Both the women had their eyes closed so that they could focus all the energy they with held. Kikyo was a deep purple color where Kagome was a very light blue. "When I count to three I want both of us to open our eyes. Our aura should be close to white, and if it is that means we have a pure heart. We can tell how far along you are when we open our eyes. Now on three...

1

2

3"

Quickly both opened their eyes and only Kagome's eyes were widened. "Kikyo...wh-why is yours so dark?"

"I have done many things that I am not proud of since being brought back to the land of the living. I've tried many times to kill you Kagome, and I am deeply sorry for that. I've also had impure thoughts towards yours and InuYasha's relationship."

InuYasha was now wide eyed at what Kikyo had said.

"Wh-what relationship?" Her head dropped a little and she was now looking down at her hands as they twiddled with a strand of her hair. "He loves you. He's made it perfectly clear that you are the woman that in the event that he was force to choose a life for a life he'd MAKE you live and I'd be thrown like a rag doll."

Kikyo outright laughed making Kagome's head shoot up and InuYasha's eyes narrow. "Kagome, you can be so naive you know. InuYasha does indeed care for you. He may not realize it yet, but I am more than sure that he loves you." And as before both listeners eyes grew wide. "I shan't live forever. I will one day die and he may take a while but he'll come to his senses. But I do have a question for you. Why isn't your aura white? You are the more purest person I've ever been graced with meeting."

And as before once again Kagome hung her head in shame. "I've had impure thoughts about you and InuYasha." She caught their attention.

'What the hell?' InuYasha stared at her waiting for her confession.

"I see how he looks at you, with all the love in the world and I...I just wished he'd look at me that way...I love InuYasha, Kikyo. I can't help it. He's a self-centered jerk who has major anger issues."

InuYasha wasn't too fond hearing about his faults. But he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that, 'She loves me...'

"He can be an absolute jackass to the kindest of people, but I love him. The way he is. Demon and Human." Kikyo smiled at her proclamation. InuYasha can finally have someone who accepts him for everything that he is.

"Kagome, you truly are amazing. But I think we should stop for tonight. Tomorrow I want you to practice with arrows and I'll show you some things you can do with them besides the sacred arrow. You start to head back and I'll meet you at camp. You're probably more tired than I."

Kagome got up and walked over to the now standing Kikyo. "Thank you. For being my friend." She gently hugged her and headed back to camp.

InuYasha made sure to stay out of her line of sight, but was quickly caught by the other miko.

"InuYasha, you can come out now. I know you've been standing there for almost the whole time."

He stepped out from behind the tree to be facing Kikyo. "Keh, how'd you know?"

"Did you find the information interesting?" He raised a brow.

"What information?"

"She loves you InuYasha. More than I ever did. She accepts that you're a hanyou where I didn't. She is your match in every way."

His looks softened and he pulled her into an embrace. "I loved you Kikyo. For the longest time. But...ma-maybe I do love Kagome. She's been there for me for so long and has apparently put up with so much because of me. But I have to keep my promise to you! I have to protect you!"

"Oh InuYasha..." She smiled as he released her from his embrace. "Lets head back. Kagome might wonder where I am and see you missing and think wrong."

"Oh shit I did'n think of that. Mind if I run ahead?" He got a chuckle out of her.

"Go, I shouldn't be far behind." And just like that he took off leaving the undead miko smiling in her tracks. Her plan seemed to be coming together perfectly.

* * *

**A/N **Alright well I want to get something across real quick, I **KNOW** there is quite a few OOC's but isn't the beauty of fanfiction? You make them how you want them.

But I'll try not to make them too bad, and if they do WARN ME PLEASE.

And I honestly never really liked Kikyo up until TFA so I don't want her to really be a bad guy.

Soooooo...

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

dreammcatcher


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: Like I've said before I most certainly do NOT own InuYasha, but my question is who really reads disclaimers? I mean I think we all known who really owns it lol**

**I also do NOT own the song _Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy_**

**Also, I'm very sorry for my delay on this story! I started working and it takes up a lot of my time and energy sadly, but I do intend to get back to all the writing I am lacking on, plus a new story I'm thinking of writing. I'll leave a little preview at the bottom and you can tell me if you think it's worthy or not!  
**

**But lets get back to the story!**

* * *

"It was yooooou and me against the woooorld, and you prooooomised me forever mooore. Was it something that said? Was it something that you diiiiiiid 'cause I gotta know what maaaaade me unbeautiful..." Kagome sat on the edge of the cliff while she listened to her ipod. She wanted to drown out the argument that InuYasha and Kouga were currently having over which way they all should head for the next jewel shard. Miroku on occasion had to try and break up their fighting so it wouldn't get too out of hand.

Sango, Kikyo and Shippo were out in a hot spring. They had asked if Kagome wanted to go along with them, but surprisingly she denied. She wanted time to music since there really wasn't any of that in this time era.

"I've been told what's done is done, to let it go and carry on. And deep inside I know that's true. I'm stuck in time, stuck on you. When we were still untouchableeeee..." Kagome sung the words, feeling the lyrics as they touched her soul and made her think of her relationship with the inu hanyou.

It had been a couple weeks since her experience with Kikyo out in the woods and InuYasha seemed to treat her worse than before. Letting her known more than before how ugly she is in this time. Not out-loud, but whenever she was washing her cloths she had to wore a silk robe her mother bought her. It seemed a little small to her, but her mothers intentions were for that sole purpose.

She knew her daughters feelings for InuYasha and her mother believed that InuYasha had similar feelings for her. She just had to intensify those feelings with sexual desire.

Kagome was of course oblivious to what her mom had come up with. She just figured her mom forgot her measurements and she would have to go back to her own time to get her mother to buy a bigger one that covered more.

In InuYasha's mind he didn't care whose fault it was for the robe. Be it Kagome's mother for buying it for her, or for Kagome wearing it when it revealed more than her tiny skirt did. It was completely distracting. And ever since his confession of maybe loving her he can't get the thought of another man seeing her this way. He snarled at the thoughts running through his mind.

Miroku trying to touch her rear again and instead of touching the silky fabric that covered her he'd touch the smooth skin of her round back end. He would cleaning tear his cursed hand off and rid him of his trouble instead of having to go after Naraku.

Or worse...Kouga the wolf boy that Kagome was allowing to travel with them. He'd take one look at her and immediately try to mate with her...Against InuYasha's dead body at least. He sure as hell wouldn't HIS Kagome to be taken by that mangy wolf-,

'Did I just say "my" Kagome?' InuYasha stopped in his tracks, but brushed off his words. Of course she was his Kagome. She loved him, no one else. She promised to stay with him. Always.

"Just shut up wolf. We have a course we are taking and you ain't changing that. You're lucky Kagome let you stay before I ripped those damn shards from your leg and just went on our merry way." InuYasha crossed his arms and leaped into the tree closest to him.

"He is right Kouga, not to be disrespectful to you, but we are on a course and it seems to be working for us so far and we'd hate to break it" Miroku always trying to be the peace maker. Kouga scoffed and sat down where he stood, defeated.

"Fine. But when you find out I was right I don't want to hear none of dog boys shit. Oui, where is my woman at anyways?" He looked around until he found her over at the cliff she sat at. She seemed lost into her own world. Her mystery world that Kouga often thought about with her possibly. But even he knew she loved InuYasha. He wanted to change that love to him and she could finally be happy. He'd decided to put that off until after Naraku is killed. "Kagome! Come sit over here with me!"

She didn't move. InuYasha started to laugh when he noticed Kouga thought she was ignoring him and his wagging tail stopped it's movements.

"She's listening to her contraption from her time. I think it's called an "I Pod or whatever. She can listen to music somehow. Keh, like she'd even respond to you anyways..." He leaned against the putting his hands behind his head. Letting sleep take over for just a short while.

* * *

Night had come and taken over in the Feudal Era and everyone was sound asleep. InuYasha in his tree, Kouga on the trunk, Miroku and Sango sprawled across Kirara's large form, Kikyo got one of Kagome's sleeping bags that she had fortunately brought along for whomever needed it, and Shippo in Kagome's all nestled up next to where she was sleeping. Kagome had stuff on her mind that wouldn't ease away. She got up and started walking through the wooded area. It seemed like a long time since they had encountered kind people allowing them shelter.

Kagome was having yet another sleepless night. It seemed like that was every night since her realization that maybe InuYasha cares about her in a way. Kikyo told her he does care and possibly loves her. But what if that love is more of a brotherly-sisterly love? She stopped in her spot and sighed. She then started to think of the things she heard the night after Kikyo's training.

"_InuYasha...I know you watched her training once again. Were you really interesting in me teaching her the sealing arrow that I used on you?"_

_He scoffed. "Keh, as if I cared. She wouldn't shoot me like you did..." his voice started to get quieter before speaking the next words. "she loves me..." _

_Kagome behind a tree widened her eyes. Did he hear her say that last night? She tried to calm down so InuYasha wouldn't sense her shock and go looking for her and scold her for listening in on him and Kikyo's conversation. _

_"You are right InuYasha. She wouldn't shot you. But Kagome needed to learn this and I found it interesting you were watching once again." She took a couple steps closer to him until she was a foot away and she looked up to him. "Or are you wondering how come I used a sealing arrow and not one that could've killed you?"_

_"I guess...I have always wondered that. You were so powerful and could've ended me right where we stood, but you didn't. Why?"_

_"I loved you InuYasha...You were going to be my way to a normal woman. At least that's what I thought at the time. And now I'm glad I didn't let you wish upon the jewel. It would've sucked you in for the wish you make wouldn't have been the one true wish." Kikyo started to walk passed InuYasha. Not getting far before stopped and turning her head slightly so he can see the right side of her face once he himself turned to go after her. "In all honesty InuYasha, before I shot the arrow Kami came to me telling me not to kill you. For I will be reincarnated into my true form. Which is Kagome. I couldn't kill you out of love for you. The love at the time knew maybe one day I could make you happy, but in a different life." and with that she started to walk back to camp. Leaving a stunned hanyou and hidden miko. _

Kagome was made by the Kami's for InuYasha, but she knew he wouldn't accept that. Always in denial she is.

Minutes had passed and she found herself a small spring, relieved she started to remove her cloths and got in to relax her sore muscles. She really wishes she would've gone earlier with the girls and Shippo.

"Mmmm this feels nice..." She closed her eyes and let the water massage the sore muscles in her legs.

"Wench...Always going off to end up in trouble." Kagome heard the voice and screamed causing InuYasha to jump in, cloths and all, to cover her mouth. "Damn it wench! You could wake everyone up or worse, attract a demon knowing you." Kagome's eyes stayed wide as the man of her thoughts soon waist deep in the water she was completely naked in.

"INUYASHA GET OUT!"

"What? Why-, Oooooh..." He looked down at her naked form as she covered her breasts. A sly smirk appeared on his face. "First you go parading half naked in that robe...Now you lead me out to where no one else is and become completely naked. That's not very nice Ka-go-me."

Her face turned into an expression of complete horror. What was he getting at? And was he...flirting with her?

"Uh...wait. I didn't lead you out here! You followed me!"

"You should know by now that I sure as hell ain't letting you out of my sight to get into trouble like you ALWAYS do!"

"I though you were sleeping..." His eyes softened at her tone.

"I will protect you, remember that alright? We need you. I need you. Now, get dressed..." she glared daggers at him making him shuffle back a little. "oooor, I could let you relax for a while...Just let me know when you are ready to leave alright? And don't take forever." He turned to jump into the tree above the spring.

"Hey InuYasha?"

"What wench? Hurry your ass up we got to get you to sleep."

"Thank you." A deep blush appeared on his face but he couldn't turn away fast enough before Kagome could spot the red essence on his face.

"Keh...whatever.."

* * *

**A/N So I'm thinking of asking one of y'all, if possible, if you could grammar check before I post a new chapter. I think it's called a beta? I have barely any time to write let alone check for any grammatical errors. Like I'd send you the finished version then you could edit it and send it back and you'll of course get that credit. **

**Just let me know if interested! It'd mean a lot cause I just wanna get this story going and not sure how many more chapters until a big event will take place but who knows. **

**ALSO**

**I'm writing a new story and below I'm going to post a short exert that I liked, hopefully won't give off too much, but if feedback could be given or if you like it let me know and I will surely start writing!**

Inu/Kag - R - AU - Untitled at the moment

_"I get it Kagome. You're one of those girls. The one's that have been so brutally damaged that you can't even fathom the thought of someone actually loving you for all that you are. You write about how and what girls should do to get and keep a man yet you are too scared to have one of your own. You're a hypocrite. Maybe you shouldn't write at all since you can't take your own advise. Cause one day you'll slip and the advice you give to women will back fire and guess who will have zero readers? You. Now when you decide that maybe you can take a chance on a guy that likes you FOR YOU come talk to me, but until then, goodbye." _

_And that's when the man of my dreams walked out on me. Never have I ever been so broken until now. _

_Maybe he is right. _

_Maybe a girl can take a chance._

_ And maybe falling won't be so bad when someone is actually there to catch you._

**Until next time!**

**dreammcatcher**


End file.
